


You're mine

by HekateSong



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Implied Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Possession, Possessive Akashi Seijuurou, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HekateSong/pseuds/HekateSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi had another plans for today, but they won't happen because of something that he saw and wasn't supposed to. And he doesn't like what he see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S. F. Arlert](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=S.+F.+Arlert).



> Hey guys, this is Hekate. This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you will like it! Also, english isn't my native language, so there probably will be mistakes.  
> Big thanks to my beta Carol!  
> I will also like to give this thing to my friend Siela, who I really adore and this is basically our roleplay, just rewritten. :3
> 
> I love you all!

It was a beautiful summer day, the sun was shining with the exact amount of brightness that was comfortable and cherry blossoms were romantically floating in the wind.

It really looked like a perfect day and Akashi was thinking that  _maybe_  he can clear his schedule for today and spend some time with his boyfriend Tetsuya. He knew that the Shadow always ate his lunch on the roof, avoiding annoying people like Haizaki for example, so his steps were going that way. He was really pleased today, and his mood was as bright as the sun.

Until he opened the door.

When he stepped on the roof, he froze for a second. There was his beautiful Tetsuya, and his former light, Aomine Daiki. There wouldn´t be anything strange, except that Kuroko was pinned against the wall and Aomine was kissing him.

Kissing _his_ precious Tetsuya.

The door shuts with a loud noise, which makes the kissing couple brake apart. Kuroko´s cheeks were bright red, he was panting and breathing heavily, not really fond of his surroundings. On the other hand, Aomine was surprised, startled and mostly - _scared_. The reason was very clear - it was Akashi and his deathly aura. 

"Daiki," he said with such a cold voice that Aomine almost froze.

"Akashi! What the fu-what are you..?! This is- Tetsu was... I... I can explain!" he yelled in horror as the redhead suddenly appeared in front of him. He could feel the sharp, cold blade of Akashi's scissors on his neck and he had to really try not shriek.

"I do not need an explanation. I know what I saw. Get out of my sight if you don´t have a death wish. _Now,_ "Akashi spat. He doesn´t even look at him when he ran away. No, his eyes were pointed at Tetsuya, who looked embarrassed, guilty and bit scared.

"So? Do _you_  have something to say?” the Teiko captain asked. His voice was strong, but Kuroko can hear the betrayed tone. 

"I... don´t. What you saw... It just happened. I won´t lie. But... I am sorry, Akashi-kun," Kuroko almost whispered.

"That´s it? You have nothing else to say? _It just happened?_ " Akashi asked with unbelieving glare in his heterochromatic eyes. Never ever would he have thought that Tetsuya, Tetsuya of all the people he know, would cheat on him. Tetsuya Kuroko, for God sake! The most innocent and truthful human he had ever met... or so he thought until today. Was it all lies?

"How long?" was the redheads next words.

"Not... not long. A week. You spent such a small amount of time with me and Aomine just... he’s been my friend for so long, I... I don´t even know who you really are now! You act... like a completely different person!” said the Shadow. He was on edge of crying, biting his lip and avoiding eye contact.

"Who am I?"Akashi whispered. Then he shooked his head. "Even if it´s true, how can you do this to me?"he asked, voice filled with betrayal, disappointment and sorrow.

"I am... I am so sorry, Akashi-kun!" Kuroko suddenly cried out as he sank to his knees. Akashi was looking at him coldly.

"Maybe we should just end this. Yes, that´s exactly what I will do. We are breaking up," Akashi growled and turn away from his ex-boyfriend. Kuroko looked up with desperate look. 

"A-Akashi," he whispered.

"Seijuro!" he cried.

"Don´t... don´t do that! Don´t go away! Please!" Tetsuya begged. Akashi was about five metres away from him by now, but he stopped.

"I won´t do that again! I promise. It was... It was mistake! I will do anything, just please... I love you!" he almost yelled. He, who never did.

Akashi turned around, dangerous glare in his eyes and came back to the Shadow. Kuroko started to shake in fear. What... what´s with that look?

The redhead gently took his face in his hands.

"You know what, my love? You are right. You will do anything. I will punish you, and you will take your punishment with gratefulness," he almost purred into his ear. Kuroko shuddered.

"Y-yes. P-punish me, just... don´t leave me," he plead. The redhead smirked.

"I will make you regret your mistake."

With that words, he pinned his lover to the ground and possessively kissed him.

"I will make you understand that you are mine."

 Kuroko was now looking at him with fear but also with desire and obedience. There was only one thing he was worrying about. 

"Who are you?" Tetsuya breathed out.

"Who am I?" Akashi asked.

"Who am I?”he said again. 

“Isn´t that clear? I am Akashi Seijuro."

_"And I am absolute."_


End file.
